The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding parts and tools for use by a mechanic in automotive repair. More particularly, the present invention provides a tray for holding parts and small tools and a holster for power tools which may be attached to the lift arm of an automotive lift.
A mechanic working on an automobile or a truck, particularly one which is raised on an automotive lift, has no convenient place to store the various tools which the mechanic is using in the repair process nor to store parts which are being removed such as nuts, bolts, brake springs, other brake components or various other parts. The mechanic has no convenient place to even store hubcaps or center caps. Often, the hubcap or center cap is dropped to the floor, possibly resulting in some minor damage to the hubcap or center cap, and necessitating the mechanic to later bend over to pick up the hubcap from the floor. The same even applies for various parts, such as lug nuts which may have to be dropped to the floor. Further, a power tool such as an air wrench which is used for taking off lug nuts has no convenient storage place, other than to place it on the floor and then having to bend over to pick it up.
Some attempts have been made to address this problem, including the tool and parts tray disclosed by Buehler in U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,422 wherein the Buehler tool and parts tray is adapted for suspension from a cross beam or bar of an automobile vehicle lift. Once this is attached to the cross beam or bar of the automobile vehicle lift, the lift cannot be lowered without removing the tool and parts tray. If the lift were lowered, the tool and parts tray would be damaged, or possibly other damage would result. In a busy automotive repair shop, this is another not insignificant matter that the mechanic has to check for before lowering the lift. Further, the time required to install and uninstall the parts and tool tray each time an automobile is to be worked on is not insignificant. If a tool and parts tray were installed on each of the four arms, the time for installation and removal each time the lift is raised and lowered would be multiplied by a factor of four. Further, the tool and parts tray disclosed in Buehler does not provide any means for storing a power tool.
An advantage of the present invention is that the parts and tool holder of the present invention may be attached to the lift arm of an automotive lift and does not need to be removed when the lift is lowered.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the parts and power tool holder of the present invention may be somewhat permanently attached to the lift arm.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the parts and power tool holder of the present invention may be attached to the lift arm on the floor before a car or truck is even placed on the lift.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a parts and power tool holder of the present invention may be attached to each of the four lift arms somewhat permanently and left in place as various cars and trucks are placed on the lift, raised, worked on and then the lift is lowered, all without removal of the parts and power tool holder of the present invention, in a repetitive manner.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a holder for parts and small tools, as well as a holster for one or more power tools.
Briefly and basically, in accordance with the present invention, an apparatus is provided which comprises a tray having a bottom surface and a substantially vertically extending sidewall forming a holder for holding automotive parts, tools and the like. The sidewall includes a back portion, a front portion and two side portions. A mounting bracket is mounted to the back portion of the sidewall. This bracket is adapted for mounting of the tray to a lift arm of an automotive lift. The sidewall has a vertical height substantially equal to the height of the lift arm. A holster is provided for a hand held power tool formed on said tray adjacent to at least one of the two sidewall portions of said tray. The bracket positions the tray such that the tray including the sidewalls are no lower than a plane corresponding to a bottom of the lift arm whereby the lift arm may be raised or completely lowered without removal of the parts and power tool holder.